The Shooting Star
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: Leve Dayne's visit to Winterfell was supposed to be short. She was only there to learn more about the father she never knew. But her short time made an impact on the Starks and she grew to love them fiercely. Even to jump to fight alongside Robb in the war and become Queen of the North.
1. Summer is Here

Wind blew harshly against her face. Her cloak flew behind her, still holding onto her neck. The beast she rode ran over the hills until it came to a stop atop of a hill, where she could see Winterfell.

She smiled, breathing heavily.

_Winter is coming. Summer is here._

With a howl, she kicked her creature's side and took off running ahead.

* * *

><p>"My lord," A guard came to the table, to his lord, Ned Stark. "There is a young lady at the gates asking for entry. She has a wolf as big as a horse with her."<p>

Everyone in the hall broke into excitement of the news.

"A direwolf?" Robb piped up excitedly, standing up.

"Well, bring her in!" Robert boomed, answering for Ned. "We mustn't let a pair of tits freeze to death!"

"Do as the king said." Ned ordered calmly.

The guard bowed and went out of the hall to fetch the mysterious lady. Several moments later, fast pacing steps could be heard and the doors were thrown open. Everyone went quiet.

A very beautiful young girl sauntered in with courage, her head held high, pink lips curled. She was tall, curvy and voluptuous, with long black hair in trembling tousled curls upon her broad shoulders and graced a crown of light-yellow blooming roses. She looked a year older than Lord Ned's sons, Robb and Jon. Her skin was pale and smooth, white as the fresh snow, her brave face was round with a prominent chin, and her eyes, _**her eyes, **_were haunting violet which appeared to be laughing and twinkling like stars. She was clad in a hot-pink dress fastened around her in a wrap-around style, the bodice tight with a crossover V-neck, fastened with round silver buttons, the wrap-around skirt falling down with a white underskirt, silver stars stitched along her shapely waist and elbows, and tight sleeves until it flares out from the elbows with white sleeves underneath. A purple velvet cloak was draped down her back. Her feet were in tall black boots and a sterling wolf's head pendant hung lay on her chest on a chain around her neck.

All eyes were on her as she walked straight for the lords' table. Robert was staring at her, deathly pale like he saw a ghost. Ned stood up and came forward, surprise clear on his face.

She bowed lowly onto her knees in front of Ned and spoke clearly. "Milord."

"My lady." Ned replied. There was a pause, an uncomfortable silence, until Ned cleared his throat. He held out a hand. "Come."

She took it and he led her out, everyone watched them go. As soon they were out of the hall and outside, the girl broke into a wide grin, breaking out of her ladylike façade and pounced on him, wrapping him up in a hug. He grunted at how strong she truly was.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you!" She squealed.

"As it is for me, but you shouldn't have-"

He never had the chance to finish his sentence as Robert, Catelyn, Benjen and Robb came out, rushing over.

"Ned, who is she?" Robert demanded.

"How do you know her?" Benjen asked.

"Another bastard of yours?" Catelyn sneered, noting the similarities between him and the girl.

The girl narrowed her eyes, her laughing orbs glinting fiercely.

Ned sighed and put his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Please calm yourselves. This is Leve…my niece."

Catelyn, Robert and Benjen were shocked while Robb was grinning.

"Niece?!" Robert roared.

"Your _niece?_" Benjen gawked.

"A cousin?" Robb said excitedly.

Four pair of eyes stared at Leve who was cocking her hips and glaring back. She wasn't of Tully, so she must be Stark. She had the characteristics of Stark. But she had violet eyes…Fear stroke hearts of the idea of a Targaryen alive and in the presence of Robert.

"Who's her father? Benjen?" Catelyn demanded.

Benjen shook his head. "Not mine. A man of the Night's Watch doesn't father any children."

"She's the only child of our brother." Ned answered.

"Brother?" Benjen looked at Leve more close and noticed her strong features.

Catelyn gasped in realization. "Brandon…"

"She has the eyes of a Targaryen!" Robert roared.

"I am Dayne!" Leve suddenly shouted. "I am Leve Dayne and I'm here to learn more about the father I never met. My visit will be short so you mustn't worry, I won't be a burden for long." Her promise came out as a growl.

An uneasy silence fell. Catelyn's shock melted into anger, glaring at Leve. Ned decided to take Leve away so he gently pushed her, leading her away. Leve casted one last look of her brave face to the onlookers, mostly to Catelyn, and then went off with Lord Stark, lifting her skirts up. Robb wanted to follow, but his mother stopped him. He stretched his neck out to get a better look of Leve.

"Do you realize how much trouble you cause by just arriving?" Ned hissed at Leve, torn between whether to be angry or happy at her surprise arrival.

Leve only grinned. "I couldn't wait any longer. I have to come!"

"Why didn't you inform me?"

She shrugged. "You knew I was coming anyway."

Ned released a heavy groan, already knowing she had the wolfblood in her, like her father and Lyanna had. The wolfblood that led them to their deaths. He could see Leve's parents in her as she had her head up, the iron underneath her ivory skin. She was similar to Lyanna but different, much different. More outspoken like Brandon.

Then a huge wolf trotted up to the uncle and niece. Ned was taken aback by the wolf but Leve dropped to her knees, never minding the ground dirtying her dress, taking the wolf's head in her hands and touched foreheads. The great wolf had brown fur and silver eyes. A saddle was strapped on its broad back, with a bag attached.

"You have your own direwolf?" Ned gasped. How could a southern girl get hold of one?

"Moon, my direwolf. I got him from the trading market as a pup two years ago."

"Is House Dayne good to you?"

Leve looked up from Moon to him, smiling in fondness of House Dayne. "Yes. I love them. Lord Allistar raised me alongside his son, my good cousin, young Lord Edric of Starfall. For some reason, I always call him Edric and not Ned."

"There must be a reason." Her uncle Ned chuckled.

She smiled, standing up. "It really is wonderful to finally meet you. The Daynes told me all they know about your house but it wasn't enough."

Ned smiled and looked to the wolf's head resting on her chest. "You wear your father's pendant often?"

She grabbed the pendant in her hand. "Always. Ever since Allistar gave it to me for my 5th nameday. Before he died."

Ned graced her one last smile before he led her into a free guest quarters.

"I wish to see the family crypt."

"I'll show you in the morning. Good night." He closed the door on her and walked off.

Leve fumed in her new room.

* * *

><p>Lord Eddard was bombshelled with questions of his niece as soon as he returned to the feast. All complimented her beauty. Ned brushed these questions aside and sat next to his wife and old friend.<p>

"Tha was quite a show you gave us!" Robert boomed, slapping him on the back.

"It was a surprise for me also, your grace."

"She looks so much like Lyanna..." Robert's roaring voice turned down, his tone turning sad at the thought of his beloved maiden.

"She looks like a Stark." Ned corrected.

"Just what we need. Another bastard." Catelyn remarked bitterly, already possessing a hatred for the girl.

"She's not a bastard. She is legitimized."

"That changes nothing. She is Brandon's child. He was the original heir, which makes his daughter heir ahead of Robb."

"The Daynes took custody of her after her mother died. Besides, she's uninterested in inheriting Winterfell. She wants to know it. She'll be gone by tomorrow evening or the day after tomorrow."

Catelyn turned away in a huff, making her husband sigh again.

Benjen sneaked up behind Ned and grabbed his shoulder, making him jump. Ned swatted at his brother but Benjen only laughed at him.

"She is definitely Brandon's daughter. She has his strength. She is not like Lyanna like Arya is. When father told Lyanna she was to marry Robert, she locked herself in her room and cried. When you told Leve she has to stay in her room, she climbed out of her window."

"What?!" Ned leaped from his chair, leaving Benjen laughing behind and running out to see Leve climbing out of her window as Benjen had said.

"LEVE!"

Leve turned her head over her shoulder, her dark hair flipping about with her. Her eyes shone like stars even from in the dark from a distance and a high height. She dropped down, flat on her feet, smiling cheekily at an unamused lord.

* * *

><p>Ned held his niece's hand as he led her down into the crypt of Winterfell. Leve went strangely quiet, nervous even. He let go of her hand, letting her approach Brandon's statue by herself. Her twinkling eyes stared up at her father's statue. Although the statue wasn't the exact likeness of Brandon, it was the closest she ever has in actually meeting him in her life.<p>

"He's so tall and strong." She whispered. She reached up to her crown and took out a rose, placing it at her father's feet. She was still staring when she asked her uncle a question. "Did my father love my mother?"

"I cannot say. He had the honour to marry her in secret when he learnt she was pregnant."

"But she was Dornish. Wouldn't she be capable of raising a bastard herself?"

"Yes, but Brandon won't have it. Even though he was betrothed to Catelyn Tully."

"Your wife?" She pursed her lips tightly together. "I have a feeling she's not gonna like me very much." She reached out to touch her father's statue. "I wish I knew him. I wish he and mother didn't have to die." Her eyes swell up in tears, her and no sooner than a second she lashed out angrily. "Why did my mother have to throw herself out to sea!? Did she love me?"

"She was heartbroken over the loss of her brother." Ned's tone went sad, remembering when he came to Starfall to return Ser Arthur's greatsword and, with a heavy heart, delivered the unhappy news to Ashara, Arthur's sister and the woman the Stark brothers were infatuated with. Ashara didn't take it very well. She ran away from Ned in a swung of her dress, running up to the towers, the Palestone Sword. He ran after her and made it in time to watch her jump, falling into the sea. Her body was never recovered. It was then he noticed a cradle, where a baby was crying. It was her 'stillborn' daughter, a Stark and a Dayne. Leve Dayne. But then Allistar stormed in, took little Leve into his arms, and demanded Ned to leave.

"Not good enough." Leve retorted.

"She was impulsive." Ned came beside her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Much like her husband and daughter."

Leve choked out a sob and then ran off, leaving him behind. The lord looked to the stone figures of his late brother and sister quite sadly before he walked off.


	2. The Wild She-Wolf

"_You can't be serious."_ _A woman scoffed, a striking beauty with long dark hair and haunting violet eyes showing disbelief._

"_I am."_ _The man in front of her growled, a man who looked like Eddard Stark but taller and muscular. "Marry me."_

"_You talked me into dancing with your brother, then you talked me into bed, and now you think you can talk me into marrying you?"_

"_Third time's the charm."_ _He gave her a rugged smirk that made her want him. Instead she glared at him. He growled again, this time in irritation. "If you don't want to marry me, than why would you tell me you're pregnant?"_

_An impish smile curled on her lips yet her eyes displayed sincerity._ _"Because I need to see your reaction, if you acknowledge it or ignore it like your friend Robert."_

_That cut into his pride deeply. He hardly considered Robert as a friend. No way in seven hells was he going to be Robert Baratheon, fathering bastards in very corner of the Seven Kingdoms. And no way was he going to start._

"_It takes two to make a child. It's funny that everyone blames the mother and child but never the father." She laid a hand upon her stomach, a slight swell under her thin purple dress of silk. "Children are born in passion and love. We do not despise them in Dorne as you do in the rest of the kingdoms."_

_In a split second, he grabbed her arms and pressed her against the wall._

"_You are __**not**__ taking my child away from me."_

_She shivered at his snarl and the cold stone wall on her skin._

"_What of the Tully? You are betrothed to the eldest daughter. What of your fa-"_

_She was cut off by his __mouth on hers, lips moving. She couldn't resist kissing back._ _He lifted her up, making her legs wrap around his hips._ _He caressed her body gently yet desperately. Soon they broke apart and stared intensely into each other's eyes. Grey met violet._

"_Brandon…"_

"_It was my fault. Entirely. I shouldn't fuck around so much. I'll pay the price for shaming you, my family and Catelyn. But I want you and her."_

"_Her?"_

"_I know it's a girl" Another growl, one dripping with happiness._

"_And you're happy with that?"_

"_Yes I am. Now will you marry me?"_

"_Yes. Yes I will."_

_Brandon kissed her again but more roughly._ _Ashara snaked her hands around his neck and in his dark hair. They got more passionate to the point of slipping off their clothes…_

* * *

><p>Leve awoke with a sharp intake of air, sitting up straight away. She laid a hand over her rapidly beating heart.<p>

"Those crazy dreams of mine are gonna to kill me one of these days." She said to wasn't sure if it was a dream or a memory of her parents.

Light shone from the window. Seeing it was morning, Leve stretched her lazy arms and yawned.

Time to take a walk in Winterfell.

* * *

><p>She was always a wild child, truly her father's daughter. She had the blood of the wolf rushing through her veins. When she was a baby, she would bite any stranger who came near her. When she was a child, she would run down the streets with her aunt Allyria in pursuit. When she was a young teenage, she would climb to the top roofs of the towers to gaze up at the stars, causing panic to her uncle after what happened to her mother.<p>

But now, as she walked through Winterfell with everyone staring at her, she felt vulnerable, insecure, shy, weak. She hated feeling weak. She had every right to be in Winterfell. She had Stark blood and was the firstborn _and _only born child of the original heir.

And then she caught sight of a young boy climbing on the walls. Grinning, she ran toward the wall and climbed up, catching up with the boy quickly, stopping at his side.

"Hi!" She chirped.

The boy whipped his head around, staring at her, at first in surprise and then in excitement. "It's you! The girl from last night! Robb told me this morning! You're our cousin!"

"Yes, I am. I'm Leve Dayne."

"I'm Bran."

_Bran…after my father. _The thought made her smile adoringly, the one where she appears more beautiful than she already was, the one where people marvel her beauty and kindness.

"Hello up there!" They looked down, seeing Robb smiling up at them. He wasn't alone. He had his other siblings with him and six little direwolf puppies. "What are you two doing?"

"Climbing!" Leve shouted. She turned to Bran, grinning. "Let's get down there so I meet your family."

Bran nodded back. The two skilfully climbed down and dropped down on their two feet perfectly.

"Everyone, this is our cousin from Dorne, Leve Dayne." Robb introduced. "Leve, these are my siblings, your cousins."

"Hello." The Dayne-Stark girl greeted brightly.

"I am Sansa."

"Arya."

Rickon snarled at Leve and she snarled back. He seemed to approve of her with a big smile.

Robb chuckled. "And that is Rickon."

"We have a grandfather named Rickard, yes?"

"Yes." Robb said.

"Jon Snow, milady."

"Snow? Don't you mean-"

"I'm a bastard, milady."

"That doesn't make my cousin any less than Robb."

Arya grinned, already liking Leve. Robb grinned too and chuckled at Jon's surprised face.

"Is that your wolf?" Bran asked, pointing at her fully grown direwolf.

Leve went over to her direwolf and scratched his brown-furred head. "This is Moon, my direwolf. What about yours?"

"I named mine Grey Wind because of his speed." Robb said, holding his pup.

"Mine is Ghost." Jon said. His pup loitered at his feet.

"How fitting." Leve commented nicely.

"And mine is Nymeria." Arya said with her pup under her arm.

"Nymeria…the warrior queen of Dorne. I like it."

"Mine is called Lady." Sansa introduced, cradling her pup.

"How lovely." The comment was said sweetly.

"Shaggydog!" Rickon exclaimed, lifting his pup up.

"What's yours called, Bran?"

"I haven't thought of a name yet."

"You'll think of one. Now!" She clapped her hands. "What do you do for the pastime?"

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Sansa and very fortunate for Arya, she didn't want to do needlework and preferred to watch archery.<p>

In the courtyard, Robb and Jon proved to have the skill of mastered archers but Bran was having trouble. He missed the target and got laughed at. He tried again but Arya shot an arrow behind him and stroke the target perfectly, promoting her little brother to chase her around the courtyard. His older siblings, younger brother and cousin laughed.

"Go on, Bran! Get her! Rip her apart!" Leve urged on gleefully.

"Rip her apart!" Rickon repeated.

Lord and Lady Stark were watching the scene from a balcony. Catelyn casted looks of loathing to Leve and Jon, and then left. Ned shook his head and sighed.

"May I use that?" Leve asked, taking a bow from Bran.

She pulled the arrow back on the bow almost elegantly, fully confident. She released it and the arrow flew straight forward, making a more perfect match in the middle

"Wow!" Bran gasped, amazed.

"My good uncle Allistar trained me. I train alongside my cousin, Edric." Her eyes sparkled. "Wanna see a traditional Dorish sword dance?"

Arya, Bran and Rickon nodded eagerly. With that encouragement, she took a sword from Robb's sheath, shocking him, and then began her sword dance. Her dress flowed, lifted and twirled as she moved quick yet graceful, wielding the sword as a warrior with the skill of a dancer. When she was done, her cousins applauded.

"A rose has thorns. A shooting leaves a trail of fire." She spoke her trademark warrior words. It was linked to her symbols, the summer rose and stars.

Glancing to her cousins, she saw that Sansa looked conflicted, torn even. She knew what she was thinking. Young Sansa, daughter of Catelyn, wanted to hate her like her mother does but she couldn't help it.

She approached Sansa. "Sansa," The younger girl looked up to her, keeping quiet. Leve maintained her confidence. "If you want to dislike me, do so. I don't mind. It's your personal opinion. I'm not like you or the other girls."

"No," Sansa said and went quiet. And then she added. "You're like my sister but nicer."

"Is there anything else on your mind?"

Sansa was quiet for longer until she asked with a slight hint of eagerness. "What is Dorne like?"

Leve grinned and told her Dorne, the hot weather, the fashion, society, fashion, cuisine, especially the lives of Dorish women when a handsome young man approached them. Sansa straightened up and fixed her dress, smiling big. However, he went for Leve instead, deflating her smile.

"Hello, milady."

"…Hello." Leve greeted back, wary of his suggestive smirk.

"Theon Greyjoy," He introduced himself while he took her hand and planted a wet kiss on her knuckles. Leve pulled her hand back and wiped it on the back of her dress.

"Winterfell must be different from Dorne for you." He got closer to her, almost touching chest with breasts.

She looked up at him, half-glaring, all brave. "Is it. If you excuse me…"

She moved around him, prepared to walk away. He grabbed her from behind by the shoulders.

"I can show you my archery and chambers…" His hands rubbing her shoulders only worsened his chances with her.

"That won't be necessary."

Theon was getting annoyed by her refusal. "Now, listen girl, I-"

Quite swiftly, Leve turned around, took his arms and twisted them behind his back, holding him down as he cried out in pain. Once she let go of his arms, he dropped to his face.

He sat up and glared angrily at the girl who made a fool out of him. "Gods woman, how you gone mad?"

"That was purely self-defence!" Leve protested. She yelled after him as he ran off, "Because I'm Dorish, you really think you can get under my skirt? You thought wrong!" Her dress twirled with her until settling down. "Is something wrong, Sansa?"

Sansa was on the blink of tears.

"Sansa, tell me."

"He doesn't like me."

"Who?"

"Theon." Her tears ran down her face, falling into her mouth shouting out sobs. "Why didn't father betroth me to Prince Joffery?"

Leve felt her blood turned into ice. _Sansa is betrothed? To Theon? That playboy engaged to sweet Sansa?_

She touched Sansa's cheek, making her blue eyes snapped up. Leve was smiling adoringly, her beauty shining. "Theon is an utter idiot to not appreciate what a fine lady you are. I'm Dorish but not that Dorish. I'm still a maiden. I don't sleep around with other ladies' betrotheds."

"Oh! Please forgive me."

Leve picked her cheek. "You're forgiven!"

The two girls burst into girlish giggles.

* * *

><p>Later that day came night and another feast.<p>

Leve sat beside Robb, Sansa and Arya. She got into a little food fight with Arya, keeping her from Sansa. Catelyn glared at her all night but that didn't bother her. It was the king. Robert's staring at her, making her uncomfortable.

"If he wasn't a king and Uncle Ned's best friend, I would slash off his crotch." She hissed to Robb and made him laugh. Add another glare from Catelyn.

Pretty soon, Leve felt the weight of all stares and whispers on her.

_Bastard…She will tear the Tullys and Starks apart…Dorne whore…That Dayne girl…Don't you mean Snow girl…Yes…Unruly child…No sense of courtesy…Shouldn't be here…_

Abruptly she stood up and stormed out, going out to the cold air. Jon was outside, angrily hitting a dummy with his sword. He was practically ripping the dummy apart.

"Jon?"

Jon sent his sword down and turned around, looking at his cousin, the sparky, shining beauty herself.

"Jon? Jon, what are doing here? The party is inside."

He turned away, hiding his angry eyes. "It is not my place. I am a bastard."

There was a long silence until Leve wittingly said, "And I should care because…?"

"I am a bastard. Bastards don't belong with highborns and their trueborn children."

"But you're a Stark."

"I'm a Snow."

"With the blood of Stark as I am." Leve retorted. "You belong with your family."

"Leve!" Jon shouted, surprising Leve with his sudden anger. "In Dorne, bastards may be treated with kindness, but this isn't Dorne. This is the North. And the North and in the rest of the kingdoms, bastards are not welcome!"

"I'm a bastard too you know!" She yelled back. "I'm been kept hidden from the world, only heard of as my mother's stillborn daughter! _That_ was the only piece of information of me until I left for Winterfell. The Daynes may legitimize me, but they kept me in the dark."

The cousins just stared at each other, their chests lifting up as the breathing was heavy.

Leve spoke again. "I…feel like a bastard here too. All because my mother wasn't the woman my father was supposed to marry. I just let it get to me. Put on a brave face, wear my families' crests as my armour."

"It wasn't your fault father broke his vows." Jon spoke quietly.

"Or yours." Leve stepped forward. "It's not fair you had to suffer living with discrimination."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I just do. I care about others, even strangers and the smallfolk."

Jon let out a cough of laugh and Leve responded with a giggle. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

The two ended up climbing up to the rooftop of the hall (Leve's insistence). Jon told her stories that made her laugh and Leve retorted with her own funny stories.

"Theon thought he can bed me because I'm a bastard here and Dorish." Leve recalled the incident with dislike for the player.

"Half-Dorish." Jon corrected. He couldn't believe that someone was caring for him and shared his anger for his unfair bastardy. Lord Stark never cared for him this much. He was thankful for Leve for that.

They sat closely next to each other. Leve sat her head on his shoulder.

They were different yet fit together.

A black wolf in a pack of grey wolves and a star kept in the dark.


	3. Dream or Nightmare

_She heard the howls of wolves. The howls were full of sorrow._

_There was a scream,_ _a piercing one._

_And there was something falling from a tower._

_A young boy._

"_BRAN!"_

Leve woke up wide awake, sitting up straight away just like she did yesterday morning. As a matter of fact, she always woke up like this.

She gasped heavily, her heart beating fast. The newest dream scared her, especially since it featured a young cousin of hers.

"It was only a dream. It has to be."

But as much as she wished it to be, the dread in her heart didn't go away.

* * *

><p>The day was the worst for Leve.<p>

While most of Winterfell was out hunting with the King and Lord, she was with Jon in the godswood, allowing her to pray to the old gods alongside him. Forming a close friendship, they rarely stay away from each other. A close family love was blooming, although she wasn't pleased with his decision to join the Night's Watch.

Then there was a howl of a wolf. The howl made Leve and Jon tensed. The howl sounded like it was sorrowful. Their wolves heard it too. Then a scream from a woman followed.

Jon and Leve ran back to the courtyard where they saw a small crowd gathered around a screaming Lady Stark kneeling next to unconscious young Bran.

All of the seven direwolves howled together.

Leve howled along. _"BRAN!"_

* * *

><p>Lady Catelyn rarely left Bran's bed. Leve felt sympathy for her, despite the coldness between them. Catelyn was a fish of Tully with the fierce nature of a Stark wolf mother.<p>

Leve was supposed to go back to Dorne with Lord Stark as he goes with the King to King's Landing to be his hand. Something about that gave her a strange feeling. She hugged Robb and Rickon for long, although Rickon held onto her and refused to let go so Robb and Jon had to pull him off. But she wanted to see Bran before she go. She waited until Catelyn left for something and snuck in. The sight of Bran in bed broke her heart. The maester said he was crippled for life. A cruel fate.

Suddenly Bran woke up quickly. He woke up the same way Leve does.

"Leve…" Bran said weakly when he saw her.

"Bran," She came over to his side and hugged his head. He was too weak to hug back. When she pulled back, she put on a straight face yet her eyes were fierce. "Bran…do you remember what made you fall?"

"…made…me?" Bran said. "Why?"

"Because I know you are a great climber and would never fall."

"I…I don't…remember. My dreams are strange. I dreamt of a crow. I don't know what it means."

Leve nodded, understanding. "I have strange dreams too. Mostly about your family and my parents. I don't know if they're actual visions or just dreams."

Bran used all of his strength to smile at her and then rolled his head over to face his nameless direwolf, howling by the window. "Summer."

"Hm?" Leve hummed confusedly.

"I found a name for my direwolf. Summer." His no-longer nameless direwolf came over to him, got onto the bed and licked Bran's face.

Leve beamed. She giggled when Summer licked her too. She stayed with Bran for a while, talking about their odd dreams until Bran fell asleep. She kissed his head and left a summer rose in his hand when she left. She found Catelyn waiting outside and looking angry.

"Bran is finally awake." Leve said.

"But crippled for life." Catelyn spat out, glaring hard at her. "I saw you climbing with him, you encouraged him. If you have never come here, Bran wouldn't be hurt like this."

"If the fault is mine, I take full responsibility."

"_If?"_ Catelyn's duty to uphold a ladylike manner wasn't as strong as her anger and hatred for the feisty South Wolf. Jon was _never_ this outspoken. He actually gave her no trouble.

"Well, I don't know why he fell! Bran is a great climber! Why would he _suddenly_ fall?" Leve's reply was lashed out.

Catelyn held her frown straight and firm. "You dare to come here and for that, you change everything, just because of Brandon."

Leve knew she was talking about her father, not namesake cousin. She snarled angrily, baring her teeth like canines. Her laughing eyes were howling mad. "Don't talk like you knew my father better than I do. You only loved him because of the betrothal. You didn't love him as the wild wolf he was."

"Neither have you."

"I've been told stories of my father's family. My father loved me when I was in my mother's womb. He had the honour to marry her. He spoiled me with promises he never fulfilled."

"The promise to legitimize you."

"If you bother to like your husband, you would've known how much the Starks value honour."

"By Starks valuing honour, you mean how they jilted their brides or bring home bastards."

"Don't bring Jon into this!" Leve unleashed her wolf-like fury, throwing Catelyn back in shock. "Jon is more Stark than you! He never asked to be born! He never asked for anything! He's taking the black because he felt like he has nothing else to live for!"

Catelyn stood speechless while Leve breathed heavily after yelling. Leve brushed pass the lady as she walked to the door, heading for outside. She stopped when Catelyn spoke out to her.

"You love him and my husband and children very much." It was a statement.

Leve turned back, her hand on the doorknob, her eyes looking back to Lady Stark.

"Yes. I do. And I will come back."

* * *

><p>"You don't have to do this." Leve pleaded. She and Jon were alone on the road, where Jon was heading off to the Wall.<p>

"I do." Jon stated firmly.

Leve groaned, breaking down in tears and hugged him fiercely. He returned the embrace before he pulled away.

She cupped the back of his head, making them look into her twinkling, honest eyes. "You may think you're a Snow but you're always my cousin."

He smiled more than he ever did in his life. "As you are mine. My light in the dark."

The outcast cousins hugged once more with a kiss on the cheek for Jon's 'light in the dark' compliment. And then they parted ways, with Leve going with her lord uncle, cousins and the king and Jon off with his uncle and the Imp to the wall.

* * *

><p>No sooner after that, a horrible incident happened on the Kingsroad. It began on the riverbank. Leve was having fun in giving Arya and Mycah, a butcher's son, sword lessons while Sansa watched on and brushed Lady's fur and Moon rested. Then Joffery showed up and ruined their fun. He flirted with Sansa, touching her in a very forceful manner and then went up to Mycah and cut his face with his sword. Outraged, Leve threw him off and he yelled at her, offended that a bastard touched him, a prince. Outraged, Arya hit his head with a stick, provoking Joffery's violent temper. He swung his sword around carelessly and wildly, causing Arya to fall back and threatened her at close sword point. But before Leve could swoop in for Arya's safety, Arya's direwolff had beaten her to it.<p>

It happened so fast. Arya, Nymeria and Mycah were gone, Sansa was pale in shock, and Joffery was roaring painfully, clutching his arm. Leve grabbed Sansa gently by the arm and went to Ned for help.

And then the young Stark girls were taken before the King, Queen and King's new Hand, all three were angered and the queen and hand were blaming one another's children.

Robert was blaming Arya and Mycah for 'beating' his son. Sansa decided to stay quiet to avoid more trouble. Joffery would've got away with it if Leve wasn't there.

"I saw him! He cut an innocent boy and threatened Arya with a sword! Arya defended herself and he threatened her again, that was when Nymeria bit him, to protect her mistress! If anything is a beast in the tale, it's Joffery!"

Joffery seethed, furiously glaring at her. So did Cersei. But Leve was braver than they thought. She wasn't scared of them. Robert was easy to convince as he had a weak spot for Leve for her likeness of Lyanna. He failed to see that she was truly more of a likeness of Brandon.

"The direwolf must be killed!" Cersei persisted, demanding some form of punishment for her son's 'injuries'.

"Nymeria is no longer to be found." Ned said calmly.

"We still have a wolf to kill." Cersei looked pointedly to Lady.

Sansa gasped and grabbed onto Lady.

"No!" Leve jumped as fast as a wolf, mad and vicious as one. "You can't take an innocent life for another's deed! I'm not letting that happen to Sansa!"

"King's Landing is no place for a wolf, much less a direwolf." Robert replied.

"Then let me take her." Leve quickly proposed. "Gives my family an excuse to visit Dorne." She cheekily grinned to Sansa and Sansa smiled.

Ned wasn't amused. "Leve…"

"She's family, isn't she? Let her take the wolf." Robert shrugged drunkenly.

Leve curtsied. "Thank you, your grace. I'll be leaving now."

She turned and headed for the door of the inn. Then she looked over her curtain of dark curls, seeing a pair of angry lions. And then she went out, knowing she made an enemy in Joffery and Cersei. And they made an enemy in her.

* * *

><p>"I'll take good take of her." She promised to Sansa. Sansa was hugging Lady desperately and burying her tearful face in her wolf's soft fur. "You can come to Dorne to see her whenever you want." Leve turned to her second cousin. "Arya, do you want me to take Nymeria?"…and noticed her heavy sniffles, the tough way to cry. "Arya? Arya, what's wrong?"<p>

"I had to let her go." Arya admitted.

Leve understood why Nymeria wasn't with her after the incident.

"Arya…" She took her in a hug. Arya buried her face in Leve's chest, hiding her tears. Sansa joined in the hug, sad to see her beloved cousin and direwolf off.

Leve kissed their foreheads and then got onto Moon. Sansa hugged Lady one last time.

"Come on, girl." Leve tugged on Lady's leash and rode off.

* * *

><p>Leve was smiling as a hot wind hit her face. She knew she was back in Dorne. It took almost a week, but she enjoyed seeing the sights and helping the smallfolk in any trouble.<p>

When she reached the castle where she was born and raised, the sky was dark. The moon was glowing and stars were scattered. It was the perfect evening for Leve to arrive. The guards instantly recognized her and let her in. The very moment she entered inside, the castle doors opened and a young boy with pale blonde hair and dark-blue eyes that appeared purple ran out.

"Leve!"

"Edric!"

A delighted cry escaped Leve as she ran forward and caught Edric, throwing her arms around him. Edric hugged her tightly as if she had been gone for years.

"I missed you, Leve."

"I missed you too, sweet Ned."

Her Aunt Allyria, a beautiful young woman with the same hair and eyes as Edric, approached the hugging cousins, beaming at Leve."Leve, how was your visit to the North?"

In the midst of feelings and nerves shaking inside of her, she answered. "Eventful."


End file.
